Unmitigated Pleasure
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, putri kesayangan dari pemimpin kelompok yakuza. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Suatu hari, ia kabur dari pengawalnya karena ingin menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun adik seibunya. Di pesta, ia berjumpa dengan Naruto, polisi muda yang menyelidiki suatu kasus yang diduga melibatkan klannya. Keduanya pun turut terbawa dalam penyelidikan.
1. Unmitigated Pleasure 1

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unmitigated Pleasure © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#***

**Unmitigated Pleasure**

Kegembiraan yang Sejati

**#*#*#*#*#***

.

.

.

Hinata memandang sayang pada sosok mungil di gendongan Mama. Matanya berbinar bahagia melihat adik perempuannya yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Mama, adiknya mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang seperti pria yang duduk di sebelah mamanya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat adiknya yang berbalut kain ungu pucat tersebut, sedikit berebut dengan anak perempuan seusianya yang berambut pirang.

Hinata tidak bisa mencegah senyumnya tatkala melihat adiknya menguap kecil. Pipinya yang tembam merona merah menahan rasa gemas. Ingin sekali ia mencubit dan menciumi pipi kemerahan adiknya, namun ia harus menunggu gilirannya setelah si pirang yang juga merupakan kakak dari adiknya.

"Hinata…," Suara Mama mengalun lembut, memintanya untuk lebih mendekat, "… sini, Sayang…."

Hinata dibantu oleh ayah adiknya agar bisa duduk di tepi ranjang mamanya. Akhirnya ia bisa mencium adik bayinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sesaat kemudian suara berisik datang bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning datang bersama dengan pria yang mirip dengannya, juga wanita berambut merah panjang. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menampakkan sorot iri ke arah anak perempuan yang kini menciumi adiknya secara bergantian dengan Hinata.

"_Touchan_, _Kaachan_…!" Anak laki-laki bermata biru itu berbicara dengan suara keras, membuat orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya meletakkan telunjuk mereka di depan bibir. Tetapi ia seakan tidak peduli dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya, "Aku juga mau adik kayak Ino…!"

Tangisan bayi langsung membahana di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Mama Hinata sibuk menenangkan bayinya. Sementara pasangan yang baru datang itu langsung meminta maaf dan segera mengambil tindakan terhadap putra mereka yang semakin susah diatur.

"Adik…! Pokoknya aku mau adik…!"

Bocah itu berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata. Pandangan gadis cilik itu terpusat pada si bocah yang hampir menangis dan berusaha turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa lebih lama berada di sana karena suruhan papanya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Padahal ia masih ingin berkenalan dengan mereka yang seusia dengannya.

Sekali lagi ia mencium adiknya, kemudian mendapatkan banyak ciuman dari mamanya, sebelum seorang paman menggendongnya keluar ruangan. Di belakangnya, bocah bersuara keras itu meronta-ronta dalam gendongan sang ayah karena menolak untuk diajak meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut.

Selama di koridor, Hinata memusatkan perhatian ke arah yang berlawanan dengan langkah paman berambut cokelat yang menggendongnya. Ia bisa melihat bocah laki-laki itu menangis sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan karena sepertinya sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya. Bocah seusianya itu tidak lagi digendong ayahnya, tetapi tengah berdiri di hadapan ibunya yang menduduki bangku tunggu. Sayup-sayup, Hinata juga bisa mendengar suara sang ibu yang cukup mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Naruto, kalau kamu tidak berhenti menangis, _Kaachan_ akan mengurungmu di kamar mayat. Tuh, lihat, kamar mayatnya ada di sebelah situ."

Sontak tangisan bocah itu semakin kencang.

"Benar-benar minta dikurung, eh, Naruto?"

"Sudahlah, Kushina…," Sang ayah menengahi dengan sabar.

Hinata menggumam lirih sebelum berbelok di tikungan koridor, "Na—ruto…."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengakali dua pengawalnya yang sedikit bodoh. Kini gadis berusia duapuluh tahun itu tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok salah satu toko. Dari sana, ia bisa mengawasi dua orang pria berpakaian rapi yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan tujuannya. Ia tersenyum simpul—misi pertamanya sukses.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berada cukup jauh dari keberadaannya saat ini, Hinata berlari ke trotoar untuk menghentikan taksi. Sekarang tujuannya adalah rumah mamanya. Hari ini, diadakan pesta ulang tahun yang ke limabelas untuk adiknya—adik seibunya. Karena adiknya sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya, ia tidak kuasa untuk menolak saat diundang via telepon. Itu sebabnya ia harus menepati kesanggupan yang telah diucapkannya.

Hinata dan keluarganya tinggal di distrik Chiyoda, tetapi ia merupakan seorang mahasiswi kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Ia memilih Tokyo Daigaku atau Todai sebagai tempatnya menempuh pendidikan karena mamanya juga tinggal di distrik Minato yang terletak di sebelah selatan kota Chiyoda. Jadi, sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menemui mamanya, meskipun harus berusaha keras untuk kabur dari dua orang pria yang selalu mengawalnya atas perintah papanya—seperti saat ini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Hinata sudah sampai di kediaman Yamanaka—rumah suami mamanya. Pintu gerbang rumah itu terbuka lebar, dan beberapa remaja sebaya adiknya berjalan bergerombol memasukinya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memasuki tempat yang jarang didatanginya, apalagi pestanya pasti dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang sebagian besar masih asing baginya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan, berharap dapat mengurangi kegugupannya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Mama dan adiknya sudah menyambutnya di pintu masuk begitu ia mulai menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga teras. Saat ia hampir melewati pintu, adiknya yang bermata violet itu langsung memeluknya.

"Aku kangen _Neechan_~" rengeknya manja.

"_Neechan_ juga kangen Shion," balas Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir bahwa silsilah keluarganya cukup rumit, terutama pada generasinya. Di rumah, ia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Hanabi yang lahir dari ibu yang berbeda dengannya. Ia dan kakaknya terpaut tiga tahun. Sementara ia dan Shion—yang memiliki ayah yang berbeda dengannya—terpaut lima tahun. Dan dari ibu barunya yang berusia tiga puluh tahunan, ia juga akan segera mendapatkan adik lagi.

Seusai melepas rindu, Hinata digelandang Shion menuju kamarnya. Ia meminta Hinata untuk mengenakan gaun biru muda sepanjang lutut yang telah disiapkannya. Mama bertugas untuk memoleskan _make up_ minimalis dan menata rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Shion tengah tertarik dengan isi kotak kado yang dibukanya pertama kali di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini—hadiah dari Hinata yang berupa jepit rambut dengan hiasan seperti kristal keunguan yang serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakannya saat ini. Sederhana namun memukau, dan Shion tampak bahagia mendapatkannya.

Mama puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya dan meminta Hinata untuk berdiri di depan cermin. Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merona ketika melihat bayangannya. Ia memang jarang berdandan, jadi sekali wajahnya dibedaki sedikit tebal dan bibirnya dipoles pemerah dengan tipis-tipis, maka sudah mampu membuatnya tampak berbeda. Selain wajah kalem Mama, ia juga bisa melihat bayangan Shion yang tengah tersenyum di belakangnya. Berikutnya, Shion memintanya untuk memakaikan jepit rambut di surai pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu. Ia mengambil sejumput rambut dari masing-masing sisi kepala Shion dan menjepitnya di belakang. Sekarang Shion terlihat lebih anggun.

Ino menyusul ke kamar dan meminta mereka untuk segera turun ke lantai dasar dimana pesta dilangsungkan. Pesta sengaja diadakan sepulang jam sekolah agar Hinata tidak terlalu malam pulang ke rumahnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mungkin diperbolehkan menginap oleh papanya, meskipun di rumah mamanya. Papa Hinata termasuk orang yang kolot, tidak akan memperbolehkan putri kesayangannya tidur di luar rumah selama putrinya itu belum menikah. Jadi, kesimpulannya, Hinata hanya boleh menginap di rumah suaminya kelak, selain di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Inoichi adalah seorang detektif divisi investigasi Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo. Namun demi putri-putrinya ia rela meluangkan waktu di tengah agendanya yang padat. Selain teman-teman Shion serta keluarga besarnya, tentu saja tamu yang hadir sore ini adalah orang-orang penting yang juga tidak jauh dari profesi sebagai pelindung masyarakat. Karena itu, Hinata sedikit merasa was-was berada di antara mereka, mengingat status keluarganya. Tetapi, selama keluarganya tidak berbuat kesalahan yang merugikan orang lain, ia tidak boleh merasa takut.

Ketika Shion mempersembahkan potongan pertama kue ulang tahun kepada ayahnya, tidak sengaja pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan mata biru seorang lelaki di seberangnya. Laki-laki yang terasa sudah tidak asing baginya, apalagi saat pertama kali melihat rambut kuning yang secerah mentari pagi itu. Sejurus kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan karena orang itu juga sedang sibuk dengan temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto," bisik Mama tiba-tiba, "Lulusan Metropolitan Police Academy. Dia lulus di usia delapanbelas tahun, dan dia sebaya denganmu."

Lulus akademi kepolisian di usia delapanbelas tahun? Hinata tidak heran karena siapapun bisa menjadi polisi setelah enam bulan masa pendidikan dan pelatihan di akademi kepolisian.

Eh, sebentar….

"—Namikaze…?" tanyanya pada Mama dengan suara lirih.

"Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, adalah walikota di distrik Minato ini," Mama menjelaskan disertai senyum.

Pantas saja Hinata seperti sudah pernah mendengar marga itu. Seingatnya, Mama juga sudah pernah memberitahunya kalau keluarga Namikaze merupakan saudara jauh dari keluarga Yamanaka.

"Setahu Mama, belakangan ini dia ditugaskan untuk patrol di daerah Chiyoda bersama temannya yang sekarang berbicara dengannya itu, namanya Inuzuka Kiba."

Mama menambahkan penjelasannya, yang entah apa maksudnya Hinata pun kurang mengerti. Tetapi, Hinata terus menyimak apapun yang dikatakan oleh Mama.

"Kiba itu kekasih Ino, jadi Mama bisa tahu," imbuh Mama seraya tersenyum, yang seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang tidak dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

Selain mulut yang membulat tanpa suara, Hinata juga mengangguk-angguk pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengar percakapan yang kurang mengenakkan hati ketika ia mengambil makanan di salah satu meja. Secara tiba-tiba saja dua polisi muda itu berbicara di dekatnya sembari mengambil hidangan yang disediakan.

"—Apa menurutmu, klan Hyuuga juga terlibat?"

"Kita tidak boleh menuduh sembarangan sebelum dilakukan penyelidikan secara lebih mendalam."

Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan kue basah yang diambilnya. Namun, ia tidak dapat mengabaikan debaran jantungnya, juga tangannya yang gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Dari sekian kelompok _yakuza_ yang tersebar di prefektur Tokyo, klannya juga dicurigai memiliki hubungan dengan kasus uang palsu yang akhir-akhir ini beredar di daerah Chiyoda. Ia percaya pada klannya. Mereka salah bila sampai menuduh klan Hyuuga sebagai bagian dari pelaku tindakan kriminal semacam itu.

Klan Hyuuga memang kelompok _yakuza_ yang menguasai sebagian daerah di distrik Chiyoda secara turun-temurun. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah pemimpin klan saat ini. Klan Hyuuga memang menarik upeti dari para pedagang di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka, namun tidak banyak sampai tidak ada yang merasa keberatan. Dan sebagai gantinya, klan Hyuuga akan membereskan setiap kekacauan yang terjadi di daerah kekuasaannya, termasuk melakukan penyelidikan terhadap peredaran uang palsu yang sangat meresahkan dalam sebulan terakhir ini.

Bahkan Hinata tahu kalau kakaknya turun tangan dalam penyelidikan, ditemani oleh Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan saudara sepupu mereka.

"… Hyuu—ga…?"

Hinata tersedak saat lelaki berambut kuning itu memanggil nama klannya. Yah, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa ia adalah bagian dari klan Hyuuga hanya dengan melihat matanya yang berwarna pucat.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hanabi adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan laporan dari Sakon dan Ukon—pengawal pribadi Hinata—yang gagal membawa putri kesayangan kepala klan pulang dari kuliah tepat pada waktunya.

"_Oyasan_ pasti akan membantai kami kalau tahu bahwa Hinata _Ojousan_ menghilang selama berada dalam pengawasan kami," ujar seseorang dari dua bersaudara kembar identik tersebut dengan suara bergetar.

"_Oyaji_ memang terlalu memanjakannya," kata Hanabi tenang, "bahkan mengizinkannya kuliah di luar Chiyoda."

Sakon dan Ukon masih menunduk takut. Pundak mereka bergetar pelan.

Hanabi mendecak sebal sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman. "Sudahlah, aku ada di pihak kalian," ujarnya.

Sontak dua bersaudara itu membungkuk hormat disertai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ayo pergi."

"_Hai'_!" seru mereka berdua dengan serempak.

.

.

.

**Note: Terinspirasi dari Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai, tapi ceritanya sudah beda lah. Sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang tidak jelas juntrungannya(?). Hanya buat refreshing di tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Mau dibawa ke mana fic ini? #lah**

**Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca….**

**Tuesday, April 17, 2012**


	2. Unmitigated Pleasure 2

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unmitigated Pleasure © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC, tapi yang ini beneran OoC (?)**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#***

**Unmitigated Pleasure**

Kegembiraan yang Sejati

**#*#*#*#*#***

.

.

.

Hinata bermaksud segera meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka untuk menghindari dua polisi muda yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya. Tetapi mamanya malah menyuruhnya menumpang pada mobil polisi mereka lantaran kedua polisi tersebut hendak melakukan patroli di distrik Chiyoda yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Lagipula mamanya tidak mungkin tega membiarkannya menggunakan jasa transportasi umum mengingat hari sudah gelap. Kalau saja papanya bersedia memberikan izin kepadanya untuk menginap, pasti mamanya akan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Hinata duduk di jok belakang, sementara Naruto menjadi pengemudi dan Kiba duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kapan keduanya berganti pakaian dengan seragam polisi, karena mereka sudah siap bertugas sewaktu Nyonya Yamanaka menitipkan Hinata pada mereka. Selama perjalanan, sesekali terdengar obrolan ringan Naruto dan Kiba, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam jika tidak diberi pertanyaan. Pun Hinata lebih memilih mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela mobil dengan kurang antusias, hingga ekspresi bosannya berubah tatkala melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya berjalan ke suatu gang.

"Tolong mundurkan mobilnya," pinta Hinata dengan tak sabaran. Tentu karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak mereka yang mungkin akan berbelok di gang lainnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang belum menghentikan laju mobilnya, namun mulai menurunkan kecepatan.

Hinata makin tampak tidak tenang. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan perempatan itu belum jauh jika dicapai tanpa kendaraan.

"Kalau tidak mau, hentikan mobilnya saja, aku turun di sini."

"Bukankah rumahmu sudah dekat? Biar ku antar. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kami, meski aku tahu kalau ayahmu sangat membenci polisi."

Hinata berdecak pelan. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan polisi pria yang cerewet. Lagipula percaya diri sekali polisi berambut pirang itu.

Ah, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!

"Aku harus mengikuti orang-orang yang ku curigai sebagai penyebab kekacauan di distrik ini," ungkap Hinata dengan tergesa.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung bertukar pandang untuk sejenak. Mungkinkah berhubungan dengan peredaran uang palsu yang terjadi belakangan ini?

Saat mobil berhenti berjalan, ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun tidak berhasil.

"Mobil ini menggunakan _central lock_," timpal Kiba yang melihat Hinata kesulitan membuka pintu.

Karena tidak mau tertinggal semakin jauh dari orang-orang yang di antaranya ia ketahui sebagai orang kepercayaan ayahnya dan ibu tirinya, ia dengan tidak sabaran memajukan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mencari tombol pengontrol kunci mobil yang mungkin terletak di dasbor, mengabaikan dua polisi yang tengah keheranan mendapati tingkahnya tersebut. Dan sayangnya ia salah pencet, hingga terdengar bunyi sirene yang mendengung kencang.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Hinata kembali memundurkan tubuhnya seraya meringis canggung.

"A-aku mohon bukakan pintunya, Pak Polisi…," pinta Hinata memelas bercampur rasa bersalah lantaran telah bertindak lancang. Sekarang ia pun cemas jika orang-orang yang hendak dibuntutinya malah kabur setelah mendengar sirene yang berbunyi akibat kekonyolannya.

"Makanya sabar sedikit, Nona…," sahut Naruto yang membuka pintu di samping kemudi yang menjadi sentral dari pintu lainnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hinata bergegas turun dan memacu langkah lebarnya ke arah perempatan yang berada tak jauh dari mobil yang ditinggalkannya.

Naruto memberikan isyarat mata pada Kiba, dan keduanya pun mengekor langkah lebar Hinata setelah mengangguk bersamaan. Dengan berlari, mereka berhasil mengikuti Hinata, lantas turut mengendap ketika gadis itu berhenti di ujung gang. Mereka pun menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok gang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hinata; mengintip tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kekar dan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang terlihat digandeng oleh salah seorang lelaki yang berambut perak.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah kawasan bekas pabrik yang Hinata ketahui sebagai markas dari suatu kelompok berandal. Memang tidak sulit bagi mereka yang merupakan bagian dari _yakuza_ untuk mengontrol para _yankee_ yang biasanya berusia lebih muda. Tidak sedikit juga _kobun_ ayahnya yang awalnya adalah seorang _yankee_.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata dengan berbisik saat menyadari kehadiran dua polisi sebayanya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau pikir kami akan membiarkan seorang perempuan menghadapi hal berbahaya seorang diri?" balas Naruto yang sejenak mengalihkan perhatian dari gedung yang dulunya memproduksi bir tersebut. Ia sempat tertegun ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik pucat Hinata yang memandang lembut sekaligus tegas dalam waktu bersamaan. Meski keadaan sekitar semakin gelap karena pencahayaan yang kurang, ia masih bisa menangkap kilatan penuh tekad pada mata Hinata yang secantik opal.

"Apa Anda lupa kalau aku adalah bagian dari mereka?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, lantas mengabaikan Hinata beberapa saat lantaran Kiba mengutarakan maksudnya untuk melihat situasi yang sedang berlaku di bagian pintu belakang pabrik sekalian menghubungi rekan-rekan mereka—khususnya yang bertugas di daerah sekeliling—agar bersiaga. Setelah Naruto menyatakan persetujuannya, Kiba memutar arah dan membawa mobil polisinya menuju lokasi yang telah menjadi target operasinya.

"Kalau Anda masih meragukan kemampuanku, lain kali kita bisa _sparring_," desis Hinata yang melangkah maju hendak melewati pintu pagar pabrik yang berbahan kawat dan sebagian besar sudah berkarat. Tetapi Naruto mencekal lengannya, hingga ia kembali ke tempat persembunyian.

"Jangan gegabah. Meski kau adalah putri dari seorang _oyabun_ di distrik ini, tidak menjamin kalau mereka tidak akan melukaimu."

Hinata menurut dan membiarkan Naruto yang memegang kendali.

"Kalau tidak salah lihat, wanita yang bersama mereka tadi sedang hamil?"

"Ternyata penglihatan Anda tajam," sahut Hinata yang memang bermaksud untuk memuji. Terang saja ia berkata demikian lantaran lampu jalan terdekat ada di tengah gang, sedangkan mereka sedang berada di ujung gang. Dengan kata lain, mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan.

"Wanita itu dinikahi ayahku beberapa bulan lalu, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau yang dikandungnya adalah anak ayahku," imbuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bagaimanapun dia adalah ibumu—berarti yang dikandungnya adalah calon adikmu—dan menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi asap rokok tidak baik untuk kandungannya…."

"Ibu tiri." Hinata mengoreksi. Namun sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran, ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Ia pun tadi melihat kalau pria yang bersama ibu tirinya itu tengah merokok. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau udara di dalam gedung yang tidak terawat itu malah lebih menyesakkan, terlebih jika ditambah asap hasil pembakaran tembakau. Padahal ayahnya selalu menunda keinginan untuk mengisap cerutu bila bersama wanita yang sedang berbadan dua itu. Semestinya ibunya memang tidak boleh menjadi perokok pasif. Dan ayahnya bisa marah besar jika anak buahnya sendiri malah tidak memedulikan kondisi sang istri juga si jabang bayi.

"Tapi dia mencurigakan." Hinata menambahkan, "Beberapa kali aku melihatnya berbisik-bisik dengan Kabuto—pria berambut perak yang mungkin juga Anda lihat tadi—lalu dia terlihat salah tingkah saat kepergok olehku. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan."

"Aku kira tak sepantasnya kau menjadi tukang nguping, tapi kalau memang keadaannya seperti itu, aku mendukungmu untuk mencoba mencuri dengar obrolan mereka."

Berikutnya Naruto hanya nyengir karena Hinata menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Ia tahu kalau ia baru saja berkata plinplan, ia sadar karena memang sengaja. Tetapi tidak perlu dipandang seperti itu, lama-lama ia bisa grogi juga lho, Hinata kan cantik. Aih, putri _yakuza_ yang satu ini membuat otaknya sedikit korslet. Dan ia pasti akan terus mengawasi keadaan dengan sebelah tangan yang mendekap Hinata jika tidak mendengar _ringtone_ yang tiba-tiba mengisi kesunyian.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak mematikan ponselmu?" Naruto mendesis begitu menyadari bunyi berisik itu berasal dari dalam tas Hinata.

Cepat-cepat Hinata merogoh tasnya, berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan Naruto.

"Papa…," gumamnya takut setelah melihat layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip.

"Cepat angkat." Naruto mendengus karena Hinata malah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut ragu.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, pelan-pelan Hinata mendekatkan ponsel putihnya ke telinga.

"Pulang sekarang! Atau potong jari untuk Sakon dan Ukon!"

"Pap—"

Hanya suara khas telepon diputus yang terdengar setelahnya. Ia lalu menurunkan ponselnya dengan lesu.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, dua pengawalku yang akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Papa." Hinata mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk lemas.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu—"

"T-tidak perlu, Anda harus tetap di sini untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi kalau boleh, aku ingin dikabari jika ada perkembangan karena masalah ini berhubungan erat dengan keluargaku…."

Sampai sekarang kelompok _yakuza_ Hyuuga belum pernah mendapatkan label buruk dari komisi keamanan. Namun karena kasus peredaran uang palsu dalam sebulan terakhir, kepolisian menaruh kecurigaan terhadap klan Hyuuga. Sedangkan selama ini kelompok _yakuza_ keluarganya lebih mengandalkan keuntungan dari pemutaran uang di bursa saham, selain dari upeti yang diberikan para pedagang di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka yang dimaksudkan sebagai imbalan untuk setiap kekacauan yang dibereskan. Seharusnya polisi lebih mencurigai kelompok _yakuza_ Orochimaru, yang jelas-jelas mendapatkan label sebagai pemberontak, dan beberapa _chimpila_nya yang tidak berpendidikan juga sering melakukan keributan di tempat hiburan.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari saku celananya. Keduanya pun bertukar nomor dan _email_ sebelum Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Hinata mendapati Sakon dan Ukon bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya dengan pisau di tangan. Mereka tampak sangat ketakutan, terus berharap sang _oyabun_ membatalkan hukuman. Dan mereka bagaikan berjumpa dewi penyelamat begitu melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Hinata _Ojousan_~" rengek si kembar identik itu sembari menyimpan pisau lipatnya, kemudian menghampiri Hinata dengan penuh kelegaan. Mereka tahu kalau Hyuuga Hiashi sekalipun tidak sanggup meluapkan amarahnya jika berhadapan secara langsung dengan putri kesayangannya.

Hanabi yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya turut merasa lega lantaran ia merasa bersalah pada Sakon dan Ukon yang telah percaya padanya untuk membantu menemukan Hinata, namun kalah cepat dengan ayahnya yang pulang lebih awal dari yang mereka perkirakan. Apalagi suasana hati ayahnya diperburuk dengan hilangnya sang istri; Terumii Mei—sekarang Hyuuga Mei—sehingga dengan mudahnya si kembar itu menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan.

Suasana kembali tegang. Hiashi pun belum menyambut kepulangan Hinata. Sang pemimpin klan itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Papa?" panggil Hinata takut-takut seraya memberikan isyarat pada Sakon dan Ukon untuk meninggalkan ruangan, sebelum mendekat pada ayahnya yang memejamkan mata dengan kening mengernyit.

"Tenanglah, _Oyaji_…," timpal Hanabi yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya. "Neji pasti bisa mengatasi para pengkhianat itu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _Oneesan_?" tanya Hinata. "P-pengkhianat? Apakah Mei?"

Seketika Hiashi membuka mata. Ia menatap tajam Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Tampak sekali ia tidak senang dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Jaga bicaramu, Hinata," desis Hanabi. "Aku tahu kalau kau belum bisa menerima _Okaan_, tapi tidak seharusnya kau berburuk sangka kepadanya."

Hanabi memang lebih mudah menerima Mei sebagai ibu tirinya. Ia menyambut kehadiran istri baru ayahnya itu dengan tangan terbuka karena ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal sejak lama, berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih memiliki seorang mama meski sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya dan kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yamanaka.

"Aku tidak akan berburuk sangka jika tidak melihat perbuatannya dengan mataku sendiri," sahut Hinata tanpa rasa takut.

"Perbuatan apa yang kau maksud?" timpal Hiashi dengan nada datar dan gigi yang saling menekan.

"Aku rasa dia berselingkuh dengan Kabuto," ungkapnya yang kali ini tanpa basa-basi. "Tadi saja aku melihatnya bersama dengan pria kepercayaan Papa itu—yang semestinya menikahi _Kumicho_ demi masa depan klan, bukan malah menyeleweng dengan _Oneego_."

Hanabi hanya mendecih. Hinata malah memperburuk _mood_ sang ayah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung lebar Hiashi saat melihat rahang ayahnya itu tampak mengeras.

"Sakon, Ukon!" panggil Hiashi dengan suara keras, menyusul derit pintu geser yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru disertai derap langkah dua pria itu. "Kurung Hinata di kamarnya!"

"Papa…," gumam Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. Ia masih belum percaya kalau ayahnya bisa tega terhadapnya. Bukankah ia putri kesayangan ayahnya? Apa hanya karena ia menjelekkan Mei? Jadi sekarang ayahnya lebih menyayangi istri barunya itu daripada ia yang anaknya sendiri?

"Dan pastikan dia tidak kembali kabur, atau kalian akan benar-benar tidak punya jari lagi!"

"Maafkan kami, _Ojousan_…," gumam Sakon sembari menggelandang Hinata ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di kamar, Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari kamarnya karena di depan pintu ada Sakon dan Ukon yang ia yakini akan tetap berada di sana sampai besok pagi. Tidak mungkin ia melewati jendela yang sudah dilapisi jeruji besi. Pokoknya ia harus bisa keluar dan segera kembali ke gedung bekas pabrik bir itu untuk membuktikan bahwa Mei memang bersalah. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah mencuci otak ayahnya, mungkin juga kakaknya. Barangkali dengan bantuan polisi ia bisa menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia tidak asal menuduh.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ia butuh bala bantuan.

"Pak Polisi…," panggilnya dengan nada memelas begitu Naruto menjawab telepon darinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku jadi korban KDRT, selamatkan aku…." Hinata membuat suara semelas mungkin untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju kediaman klan Hyuuga dengan meminjam sepeda milik polisi yang bergantian melakukan pengintaian dengannya. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memenuhi laporan Hinata. Apalagi sudah ada beberapa polisi yang menggantikannya untuk mengintai keadaan di sekitar bekas pabrik itu—yang ia yakini belum ada satu pun orang yang masuk maupun keluar dari sana sampai ia memutuskan untuk memacu kayuhannya ke alamat yang ditujunya sekarang.

Ia menurunkan kecepatan dengan mengerem pelan-pelan begitu gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga sudah terlihat. Sembari turun dari sepeda, ia memeriksa papan nama keluarga yang tertempel di samping gerbang yang tertutup itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan salah masuk rumah. Dan ia tidak mungkin masuk melalui pintu berbahan kayu itu jika masih ingin keluar hidup-hidup dari sana. Terlebih ia yang mengenakan seragam polisi akan mudah dibenci oleh para _yakuza_.

Ia menyangga sepedanya, lalu mengendap ke bagian samping rumah untuk mencari pintu rahasia seperti yang diinformasikan oleh Hinata. Sembari berjalan, ia meraba-raba tembok pagar untuk mencari letak pintu yang dimaksud oleh Hinata lantaran minim penerangan. Sampai ia merasakan permukaan yang lebih tenggelam dan tidak berbahan beton. Ia mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pelan dan ternyata memang sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraba permukaan di sekitarnya, dan ia menemukan bahwa pintu itu hanya setinggi dadanya. Ia mencari celah dengan mencoba mendorong, namun pintu itu tetap bergeming. Pun tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menarik pintu tersebut. Akhirnya ia berusaha menggesernya sedikit, dan … berhasil.

Dengan perlahan ia menggeser pintu itu lebih lebar sambil mengamati keadaan di bagian dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak nampak para _yakuza_ berbadan tinggi besar yang berjaga-jaga seperti yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Dan dengan bermodalkan nyali besar, ia mengendap ke jendela yang ia yakini terhubung dengan kamar Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya dalam bisikan di celah jendela kayu yang tertutup itu.

"P-Pak Polisi Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan Hinata untuk dirinya. Bukankah mereka seumuran? Apa ia sudah terlihat seperti bapak-bapak? Ah, mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang malah akan membuang waktu.

"Anda bisa lewat pintu samping. Di belakang pasti ada penjaga," bisik Hinata tanpa membuka jendelanya. "Tapi hati-hati karena di depan pintu kamarku ada dua pengawalku yang tidak boleh diremehkan kemampuan beladirinya meski mereka sedikit bodoh."

"Aku mengerti," balas Naruto yang kembali mengendap ke bagian rumah yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Dalam sekelebat muncul pertanyaan dalam benaknya; mengapa ia bersedia melakukan semua perintah Hinata? Padahal boleh dibilang kalau nyawanya dipertaruhkan dalam misi ini. Tetapi anehnya, menyusup ke kediaman Hyuuga tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya.

Menemukan pintu berdaun dua yang sepertinya memang pintu terdekat menuju kamar Hinata, ia lebih berhati-hati dalam pergerakannya lantaran penerangan lebih banyak, baik lampu di depan pintu maupun cahaya yang berasal dari dalam pintu yang sebagian berbahan kaca tersebut. Sekali lagi ia dibuat keheranan karena pintu itu pun tidak terkunci. Apa mereka begitu yakin kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyusup ke sana?

Ia berusaha berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara ketika menyusuri koridor. Ia berhenti di ujung koridor untuk mengintai keadaan di bagian lorong yang ia yakini mengarah ke kamar Hinata. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat dua pria berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Pasti akan menimbulkan keributan kalau ia langsung menyerang. Lebih dari itu, tentu keberadaannya akan langsung diketahui.

Dengan setengah nekat, ia menjatuhkan uang koin dari dompetnya.

"Siapa?"

Naruto sudah siap sedia menghadapi keduanya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Dan dengan intuisinya sekaligus mempertimbangkan _timing_ yang tepat, ia berhasil menumbangkan seorang dari mereka yang hampir berbelok ke arahnya hanya dengan hantaman di tengkuk. Melihat saudaranya pingsan, Ukon menyerang Naruto, namun ikut tumbang dengan totokan saraf di betisnya yang sesaat melumpuhkannya sebelum polisi itu juga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan pukulan di leher belakangnya.

Ups, Naruto benar-benar tidak menahan tenaganya untuk menjatuhkan keduanya yang kata Hinata tidak boleh diremehkan. Namun ia bisa menjamin kalau serangannya tidak akan menimbulkan luka yang fatal. Dan nyatanya mereka tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sekali lagi begitu mencapai pintu kamar yang ia yakini milik Hinata.

"P-Pak Polisi? Cepat sekali." Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berbasa-basi. "_A_-_ano_ … kuncinya…."

Oke, Naruto mengerti. Ia bergegas menghampiri dua tubuh yang tergolek di lantai itu dan merogoh saku yang ada. Begitu menemukan kunci berbandul kelinci putih, ia cepat-cepat mencobanya di lubang pintu kamar Hinata. Segera setelah pintu kayu itu terbuka, Hinata keluar dengan tak sabaran dan menerjang Naruto tanpa sadar. Naruto sendiri hanya terpaku dengan wajah melongo karena dipeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat.

Saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Hinata menjadi kikuk dengan pipi yang merona. Tetapi sangat tidak tepat jika keduanya saling bertingkah laku serba canggung sementara sang pemimpin klan sedang berjalan mendekat setelah mendengar sedikit keributan.

.

.

.

"Keluargamu itu niat tidak sih jadi _yakuza_?" tanya Naruto ketika membonceng Hinata.

"Entahlah." Hinata menjawab ambigu, "Kalau kelompok _yakuza_ lain memiliki ribuan anggota atau ratusan geng, pengikut keluargaku yang tersisa tidak lebih dari seratus, tapi mereka sangat setia—kecuali orang-orang yang tadi, ku rasa. Keluargaku juga tidak menjalankan bisnis ilegal lagi setelah kekuasaan berpindah ke tangan ayahku."

"Aku cuma meragukan sistem keamanan di rumahmu," timpal Naruto yang harus menahan tawa karena jawaban Hinata yang melenceng jauh. Namun hal itu malah memberikan informasi tambahan untuknya.

"Sebenarnya sudah dipasang CCTV di setiap sudut rumah."

"Benarkah?!" Naruto nyaris terpekik begitu mengetahui kenyataan itu. Bisa jadi seluruh pergerakannya tadi terekam oleh semua kamera pemantau di kediaman Hyuuga. Sepeda yang dikendarainya pun sempat oleng karena konsentrasinya goyah, membuat Hinata mengeratkan pegangan di pinggangnya yang sebetulnya sensitif. Ia mesti bersyukur karena ia masih bisa keluar dari markas _yakuza_ itu dalam keadaan selamat.

"Tapi tadi rumah memang sedang sepi karena para _kobun_ sedang menjalankan misi dengan Neji _Oniisan_."

"Menyelidiki asal uang palsu itu?" terka Naruto.

"_Hai'_."

Hinata segera turun dari boncengan sepeda Naruto begitu mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Naruto lekas menyangga sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang entah mengapa bisa terkapar. Hinata mengekor pada Naruto yang mulai membantu salah seorang rekannya untuk bangkit.

"Mereka baru saja masuk," ungkap polisi yang dibantu Naruto untuk duduk. Pria itu lantas menyeka darah yang yang keluar dari salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa?" Naruto sangat penasaran. Ia pun memberitahu Kiba perihal situasi yang terjadi di sana sembari menunggu jawaban, kemudian menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk melakukan pengepungan di sekeliling lokasi tersebut.

"Kelompok _yakuza_ dari klan Hyuuga."

Sontak Hinata terbeliak. Apa tujuan keluarganya menyusul Kabuto dan pengikutnya? Apalagi sampai mencelakai polisi. Mungkinkah sebagian besar anggota klannya mulai berkhianat?

Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah karena para polisi tersebut menatapnya penuh selidik. Naruto yang menyadari arti tatapan itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada rekan-rekannya, namun tidak bisa didengar oleh Hinata. Gadis itu lantas berlari memasuki gedung tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengikuti Hinata setelah menyerahkan tanggung jawab di luar gedung kepada rekan-rekannya.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di bagian dalam gedung, Hinata mendapati Neji seperti tengah melakukan perundingan dengan pemimpin kelompok _yakuza_ lain yang ia ketahui bernama Orochimaru. Keduanya sama-sama dilindungi oleh para _kobun_ yang berdiri siaga di belakang mereka masing-masing. Naruto sedikit menarik Hinata ke balik tumpukan kardus untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, jadi lepaskan _Oneego_."

Hinata bisa mendengar suara sepupunya yang bernada datar. Sejatinya ia belum sepenuhnya paham mengenai hubungan antara ibu tirinya dengan kelompok _yakuza_ Orochimaru.

"Apa aku bisa percaya kalau uang-uang itu asli?" cibir Orochimaru.

"Seharusnya kau lebih jeli dalam hal ini." Neji terkekeh pelan disertai senyum angkuh.

Suasana mendadak ricuh karena kawanan polisi berbondong-bondong memasuki gedung. Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan memerintahkan para _kobun_nya untuk tetap tenang karena ia tidak merasa bersalah atau harus menanggung kesalahan dari salah seorang anak buahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kelompok Orochimaru yang terlihat gelisah begitu tesergap.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil Neji dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena telah berburuk sangka terhadap ibu tirinya. Ternyata selama ini Mei mengetahui tentang hubungan Kabuto dengan Orochimaru, bahkan mengenai peredaran uang palsu yang didalangi oleh _oyabun_ berkulit pucat itu. Mei tahu kalau Kabuto adalah pengkhianat yang berusaha menghancurkan klan Hyuuga dari dalam. Padahal Hiashi sangat percaya padanya, malahan hendak menikahkannya dengan Hanabi yang merupakan ahli waris klan, demi berlangsungnya kejayaan kelompok _yakuza_ Hyuuga. Pun Hiashi sempat tidak memercayai Mei sehingga wanita itu memilih untuk bernegosiasi sendiri dengan Kabuto. Dan Mei yang dianggap berbahaya oleh Kabuto akhirnya disekap, lantas meminta tebusan pada Hiashi agar pemimpin klan itu berpikir bahwa sang istri turut terlibat dalam pengkhianatan.

Sekarang Orochimaru beserta anak buahnya sudah digelandang ke kantor polisi lantaran Neji menyerahkan bukti tertulis yang berkaitan dengan pembuatan serta peredaran uang palsu yang ditemukan di kediaman Kabuto.

Hinata hanya memandang penuh sesal melihat ibu tirinya yang tampak lemas karena tadi terus diikat. Ayahnya mendahului Neji untuk mengangkat wanita yang tengah berbobot lebih itu dan membawanya ke kamar agar mengistirahatkan diri.

Dengan langkah pendek-pendek, Hinata mengikuti ayahnya. Ia menunggu di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu ketika ayahnya merebahkan Mei di tempat tidur. Begitu ayahnya menggeser pintu untuk keluar, ia langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf pada ibumu. Tapi besok saja, sekarang dia sudah tidur."

Hinata menegakkan badannya setelah merasakan belaian di kepalanya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena ia benar-benar menyesal telah menuduh Mei bersekongkol dengan pengkhianat di depan ayahnya yang begitu menyayangi wanita itu. Ia lalu menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya dan tangisnya pecah tatkala merasakan usapan di punggungnya.

"Sstt … jangan terlalu ribut, ibumu harus banyak istirahat."

"Papa…," lirihnya tanpa sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa lebih tenang, dan senyumnya pun mengembang manakala ayahnya menyeka air mata di wajahnya.

"Omong-omong, di mana kau mengenal polisi itu?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kalau dia memang bernyali besar, suruh dia menghadap langsung padaku, bukan menjadi penyusup yang kemudian menculik salah satu putriku."

Hinata meringis gugup. "_E_-_etto_…."

.

.

.

Hubungan Hinata dan Mei membaik setelah ia meminta maaf, meski ia belum bisa memanggil ibu tirinya itu dengan sebutan yang seharusnya. Seperti biasa, kali ini pun ia dan keluarganya menyantap makan malam bersama di satu meja yang panjang. Namun malam ini ada yang sedikit berbeda; selain Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mei, di ujung meja yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk sang pemimpin klan—yang sebelumnya selalu kosong—sekarang sedang duduk bersimpuh seorang Namikaze Naruto yang berseragam polisi lengkap.

Polisi muda itu sempat menggeletar lantaran kedatangannya disambut tatapan penuh intimidasi dari pada _kobun_, serta wajah super dingin sang _oyabun_. Rasanya seperti memasuki kawasan harimau kelaparan. Tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan menikmati jamuan di meja untuk menghormati tuan rumah. Ia tentu tidak perlu khawatir makanannya beracun karena mustahil mereka mencelakai calon menantu klan Hyuuga.

Eh?

Lupakan sejenak Naruto yang terlalu percaya diri.

Di sisi meja yang lain, Mei tampak memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat setelah mengabaikan makan malamnya yang masih berkurang separuh. Serta merta Hiashi kehilangan nafsu makan dan menghampiri sang istri yang nampaknya hendak melahirkan. Para _kobun_ pun menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka dengan serempak. Mereka turut kebingungan melihat tampang sarat kecemasan yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan oleh sang _oyabun_.

Hiashi segera membawa Mei ke kamar, sementara beberapa _kobun_ tidak menunggu diperintah untuk memanggilkan bidan. Hinata turut mendampingi Mei yang terus mengatur napas dan menggenggam sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh ayahnya. Saat bidan masuk, Hiashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mei sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Hinata tetap tinggal karena ia sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran akan mendapatkan tambahan wawasan walaupun bukan spesialisasi dalam bidang yang ditekuninya.

"Seratus ribu _yen_ untuk perempuan."

"Aku yakin dia laki-laki. Dua ratus lima puluh ribu."

"Tiga ratus ribu."

"Lima—"

"Kalian…," geram Hiashi yang jengkel dengan perbuatan beberapa _kobun_nya. Bisa-bisanya mereka memasang taruhan untuk menebak jenis kelamin calon anak ketiganya, padahal ia sedang merasa tegang dan berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Bahkan tubuhnya tampak sedikit gemetar lantaran terlampau cemas. Ia pasti sudah menjitak kepala mereka satu per satu jika Hanabi tidak menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah, _Oyaji_ … biarkan mereka bermain-main jika itu bisa mengurangi ketegangan yang mereka rasakan. Aku yakin mereka juga merasakan kecemasan seperti _Oyaji_."

Di saat Hiashi mulai tenang, Naruto menghampirinya dan menawarkan sebungkus permen karet rasa _mint_. Ia melayangkan pandangan meremehkan untuk Naruto, namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum.

"Mengunyah permen karet dapat menenangkan saraf," kata Naruto karena Hiashi tak kunjung menyambut pemberiannya. "Saya pernah mendengar kalau permen karet dimasukkan dalam daftar perlengkapan militer saat PD I dan PD II."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Hiashi menerima permen karet itu dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. Naruto melebarkan senyum melihatnya. Ia kemudian memosisikan dirinya di dekat Hiashi dan sesekali membuka obrolan agar sang kepala klan itu merasa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, Hinata menggendong adiknya keluar kamar setelah makhluk mungil itu mendapatkan ASI pertama. Sekarang ibunya masih harus dibersihkan dan membutuhkan rihat pasca melahirkan, sehingga ia diperbolehkan untuk menunjukkan bayi imut itu kepada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Senyum bahagia merekah di bibirnya, terlebih saat ia dikerubungi para manusia yang mayoritas ber_gender_ laki-laki itu.

"Ayo tebak dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Hinata membuka suara di tengah binar gemas yang tidak disembunyikan oleh para pria yang semestinya dianggap mengerikan oleh orang-orang tersebut—lantaran tampang sangar yang biasanya mereka tunjukkan.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan _Oyasan_, sudah pasti dia laki-laki."

"Belum tentu," sahut suara lainnya. "Hanabi _Ojousan_ mirip _Oyasan_, tapi dia perempuan."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, orang yang baru mengatakannya langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Hanabi.

"Ehem!"

Kerumunan itu langsung memberikan ruang untuk Hiashi agar bisa melihat anggota keluarga barunya. Mereka bahkan baru sadar kalau Hiashi kesulitan mendekat karena kerubungan yang mereka buat. Hiashi mengambil alih bayi berbalut kain biru muda itu, dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat anak ketiganya tersebut menyamankan diri di dadanya dengan menekankan pipi gembilnya yang merah.

"Dia laki-laki," kata Hiashi yang sontak membuat beberapa _kobun_nya bersorak senang karena merasa menang taruhan, sedangkan sebagian mendesah berat. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan tangisan setelahnya, sehingga Hiashi menjauhkan putranya dari para manusia berisik tersebut, diikuti Hinata yang masih ingin melihat si adik.

Naruto pun mengekor karena sebelumnya tidak bisa melihat wajah bayi itu dengan jelas. Ia yang merupakan anak tunggal, terkadang masih berharap mendapatkan adik. Sayangnya orang tuanya selalu menolak permintaannya. Itu sebabnya ia sangat menyukai anak-anak.

.

.

.

Suatu sore di akhir pekan, Naruto memarkirkan mobil hitam mungilnya di halaman kediaman Hyuuga. Ini kali pertamanya ia menemui Hinata tanpa berseragam polisi.

"Ayo patroli lagi," ajak Naruto pada Hinata dengan nada main-main. "Kali ini aku tidak menggunakan mobil yang mencurigakan."

Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak menduga bahwa Naruto akan datang, hanya tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian memasuki ruangan ayahnya untuk meminta izin.

"Apanya yang patroli?" Terdengar bisik-bisik di antara para _kobun_ yang tengah mengintip kepergian mobil Naruto yang membawa Hinata serta.

"Pasti kencan, tuh," timpal pria satunya yang tengah mengelap _katana_nya.

Abaikan para pria berbadan kekar yang hanya merasa iri.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama, Hinata tengah berbunga-bunga. Ia bisa merasakan kedamaian setelah menerima Mei sebagai ibunya dan hubungan keduanya makin dekat semenjak itu. Ia pun merasa hidupnya lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Terlebih setelah adik laki-lakinya lahir, ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto yang membuat kegembiraannya makin lengkap. Ia tidak peduli tentang anggapan orang lain mengenai _yakuza_ dan segala kekejamannya, yang terpenting ia dan keluarganya hidup berbahagia tanpa merugikan orang lain.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Note: Apa ini?! Fic ini memang gaje dan gak serius kok, just for fun, juga tidak menonjolkan sisi crime atau actionnya karena genrenya bukan itu. Bisa-bisa ntar jadi rated M. Dan entah kenapa saya makin cinta sama pair Hiashi x Mei. #lah**

**Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca….**

**Tuesday, January 08, 2013**


End file.
